Kidnapped
by xo-nikki
Summary: Inuyasha and friends are in a forest and Kagome senses a jewel shard approaching. A demon comes along and battles with them. While the guys are fighting, something happens to the girls. How will they save the them before it's too late? [InuKag MirSan]


_**Hi everybody! This is my first fanfic so bear with me...**_

_**Disclaimer: **And no I don't own Inuyasha... I wish I did... but I do not._

_**Here are the ages for my story:**_

_**Inuyasha - **17 (not counting the years he was bound to the tree)_

_**Kagome - **15_

_**Miroku - **19_

_**Sango - **16_

_**Shippo - **6_

**

* * *

**

**Kidnapped**

**Chapter 1**

**By:** xo-nikki

* * *

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo andKirara arewalking througha thickforestwhen Kagome senses a jewel shard coming up very fast and they can't see the demon coming by but they can sense it's demonicora. The demon comes up behind them and Inuyasha brings his newly transformed Tetsusaiga out and they see that the demon is extremely hideous. 

It was enormous and it had on a black cloak over its head so you couldn't see its face except for it's one gigantic glowing yellow eye that was peaking out. He pointed towards Inuyasha and said in a deep bellowing voice, "My name is Mouryoumaru and I have come to challenge Inuyasha to a battle for all your sacred jewel shards and any other possessions you may have!"

"You ain't got no chance in beating me with your lame excuse for a weapon." The demon carried a medium sized grey boulder that Inuyasha could easily destroy with his claws.

"Oh really?" The demon smirked, "my minions will devour you!" Suddenly, out of the shadows, came hundreds of demons indentical to the demon standing before them, except a great deal smaller, in a more human like form.

"Inuyasha! You better be careful! He's probably stronger than he looks!" shouted Kagome.

"Yeah right! Over my dead body!"

"Well, enough chit chat... minions...ATTACK!" with that said the smaller youkai come rushing in at Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara, who all immediately got into attack mode, while Inuyasha began fighting with Mouryoumaru.

Kagome stuck several demons with her sacred arrows, while Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at them. Miroku whacks some demons with his staff, Shippo is using his fox magic and Kirara is pouncing on the rest.

Before toolong, most of Mouryoumaru's sidekicks are dead and Miroku leavesSango, Kagomebehind to go help Inuyasha. Kirara and Shippo are else where taking care of the other youkai.

After he leaves, out of nowhere more youkai appear, surrounding Kagome and Sango completely. Already, the girls are exhausted from the previous fight and keep battling for much longer.

One of the demons steps forward and in a voice dripping with venom then and an evil smile on his face said, "You women are coming with us. You can come quietly or we can do this the hard way. Which ever you choose is fine with me, our master will have you either way."

Kagome shouts out to the youkai, "Not on your life, Inuyasha will come and save me and tear you to bits!"

He smirked, "The hard way it is."

The demons went charging, and Kagome and Sango did the best they could to defend themselves, but to no avail. They were simply out numbered.

Suddenly, Kagomebreathes in athick powder that's so strong that it gets to her head and she falls to the ground, unconcious. Sango, who saw the youkai relasing the powder, quickly put her poison mask on, but in the cloud of foggy purplepowder she couldn't see anything butthe colorpurple. Then she felt something heavyhit her hardon the back of her head, and then her vision blurred and she blacked out.

After the smoke cleared, the demons found both girls unconcious, and quickly check them over to make sure theyweren't carryingany weapons with them, and thengathered them up to bring to their master.

Meanwhile, not too far away, Inuyasha and Miroku are still fighting Mouryoumaru who has already been pretty banged up.

"Surrender and we shall show you mercy," Miroku said.

The demon suddenly levitates and while he is in the air he said, "You shall willingly give me your sacred jewel shards and anything of any value."

With the Tetsusaiga slung over his shoulder, Inuyasharemarked,"And why the hell do we want to do that?"

The demons minions appeared behind Mouryoumaru and the giant youkai smirked and laughed.

"What's sofunny?" Miroku said.

Still chuckling he said, "If you ever want to see your women again you will do what we say."

"Our women?" Asked Inuyasha, "What the hell are you..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Miroku and Inuyasha saw two unconcious formsbeing lifted just highenough for them to seeon the clouds with Mouryoumaru's hench men.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Sango!" Miroku cried aloud.

"What are you planning to do with them?" said Miroku.

"Listen you! If you touch just one hair on Kagome's head I swear I'll..."

"If you ever want to see them alive again, you'll bring me what I desire." said the gigantic demon.

With that said, Mouryoumaru and his minions, along with the unconcious women floated away.

"Bring me the items, and you shall see the women you love alive..."

Right at that moment, Shippo and Kirara came charging in. They had witnessed the whole incident.They leaped after Sango and Kagome and their captors, but a huge strong barrier was set around the demons, and they were powerless to follow.

The youkais floated away, until they got to a certain point, then vanished.

"Well, what the hell do we do now?" Inuyasha asked.

"We should come up with a plan to go and save Sango and Kagome." exclaimed Miroku.

"Yeah..."

Both secretly thought, _'I'll get her back... no matter what..." _

_**

* * *

**__**Well... what do you think?**_

_**Please Review**_


End file.
